Friend or Foe? Loveor Hate? Love Triangles Suck!
by Phasewalker96
Summary: You and one of your best friends fall for the new boy in your school. A test of friendship ensues; will you choose your friend, or the guy you're crushing on? Like the title says, Love Triangles SUCK!
1. Chapter 1

_**Friend...or Foe? Love...or Hate? Love Triangles Suck!**_

By: Phasewalker96

Date made: 3/17/11

**-Author's note-**

[y/n] = your name

[l/n] = last name

[e/c] = eye color

[h/l] = hair length

[h/c] = hair color

[f/c] = fave color

**96:** Hope you enjoy the story! ^-^'

**Steph:** Disclaimer?

**96:** Please! *pleads*

**Steph:** *sighs* 96 doesn't own anything/anyone in Shugo Chara, you or me. Only her character, Kitty. Reviews are appreciated.

**Chapter 1: The New Guy**

You wake up to the sun shining brightly in your room. Your [e/c] eyes glimmer in happiness as you crawl out of bed and stretch, a yawn escaping your lips. The sun hits you just right and makes your [h/l] [h/c] hair glow lightly. You're a slightly shy tomboy who's usually invisible to everyone, except your best friends Amu Hinamori and Kitty Kikimori, two cousins. All the boys avoid you because you tend to finish fights once they're started. Let's just say...you're a bad-ass.

Kitty has been your friend since second grade. When you first saw her, she was being teased by some older boys about her hair style and being called by her last name, which she hates. Let's just say that after you were done with them, they never bothered her again. You and Amu have been friends since birth, so there's not much to explain there, although she has helped you out on fighting bullies throughout elementary school.

Anyway, today's a fresh new day, and you just have this feeling like it's gonna be a special day. You get ready; changing into your [f/c] long-sleeved shirt and slightly baggy jeans with your [2nd f/c] and black sneakers. You put your hair in your favorite hair style and check the mirror. You smile at your reflection and leave your room, grabbing your backpack along the way.

You slide down the stair railing and land on your feet, grinning, "Yes! A perfect 10." You open the door of the house and take a big whiff of the fresh spring air. Swiping an apple from the food bowl near the doorway, you lock the door and walk off to school.

~x~x~x~

"Alright class, we have a new student today, so please make him-." your teacher starts, having the rest of her announcement being tuned out by your thoughts.

_'Great, just what we need...another boy in the class.'_

You don't notice the handsome boy enter the class, until you hear his voice.

"Hi. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, it's nice to meet you." he says with a charming smile. Most of the girls in the class melt and squeal in delight...and by mostly every girl, I mean you and Kitty don't.

_'I hope she doesn't have him sit by me. The last time I tried became friends with the new kid, he turned out to be a total jerk.'_

"Alright, Mr. Tsukiyomi, why don't we find you a seat?"

"Sure." Ikuto says nonchalantly.

"Hey, Ikuto, come sit over here by me, Tadase, and [y/n]!" Kitty calls out.

"Kitty!" Kikimori-sensei yells.

"Sorry, Mom." Kitty mumbles, slumping in her seat.

"Hallway...Now." Kikimori-sensei grits out, jabbing her finger in the direction of the class door.

"Yes, Mom." Kitty grumbles, standing up and trudging toward the door. As she nears the front of the class, one of the boys sticks his foot out and Kitty goes tumbling down.

"Gyaaa!" she screams.

"Kitty!" you cry out, jumping from your seat and running to your friend's side.

"You alright?" Ikuto asks, helping the young blond.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a scratch." she answers, "Oh! By the way, I'm Kitty." she says with a smile.

"Ikuto. Nice to meet you."

"Kikimori-sensei, Tadase and I are going to take Kitty to the nurse's office." you announce, staring at the blue haired young man.

"Oh, o-of course." the teacher replies, knowing full well that her daughter would be alright.

"Thank you, Kikimori-sensei. I'll go along, too." Ikuto smiles charmingly, making the girls squeal yet again.

"Okay, well...we better get going." you say, still eying Ikuto suspiciously as you, him, and Tadase help Kitty to the nurse's office.

When all of you get there, you stay behind to look after Kitty, because the boys decided to head back to class, Tadase knowing full well the girl would be safe with you around.

"[y/n]?"a familiar voice calls out your name.

"I'm in here, Amu." you reply, leaning against the wall beside the nurses office.

"How is she?" she asks as she comes into your view.

"Same as always. She has a slight scratch on her left knee, but she'll be fine." you reply smiling. This is a daily routine for you and Amu. Kids pick on Kitty, you take her to the nurse, and the next day the bullies have black eyes and your knuckles are bloody. A smirk crosses your face as you remember one of those days.

"When will those damn boys learn?" Amu asks, sighing.

You chuckle, "I think they like getting their faces pounded in." You smirk.

Amu laughs.

_'What a day this is turning out to be.'_ you think, shaking your head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Friend...or Foe? Love...or Hate? Love Triangles Suck!**_

**96:** Yay, the second chapter!

**Steph: **Yeah, and the funny thing is, I feel like the author because I'm editing so much. *brow rises*

**96:** *backs away* Uhm...Anyway, I don't own anything except for my character Kitty. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Searching for Kitty**

"[y/n]?" Kitty asks, looking around for you.

"I'm here; you okay?" you reply as Amu walks into the office with you.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, it was just a scratch." she grins, seeing you close the door.

"Well, Ms. Just-a-scratch...Your knee's kinda bleeding still." the pink haired girl points out bluntly.

Kitty glances at her injured knee and blinks, "Huh." She pokes it absentmindedly, which causes you and Amu to sweat-drop.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Yeah?" Amu asks, not moving to open the door.

Tadase and Ikuto walk in.

"Hey Kitty, how are you feeling?" the boys ask in unison.

"O-oh! Don't worry about me, i-it's just a scratch!" Kitty stutters, waving her hands in-front of her to show that she's fine.

"Hey, you did take a nasty fall. But look on the bright side...its almost your birthday!" you and Amu squeal happily in unison.

"Yeah, that's true. Hey, [y/n]..." the young, blue eyed blond mutters.

You blink, "Yea?"

"I've been wondering about this for a long time now and..."

"What is it, Kitty?" you raise a brow in curiosity.

"Why did you help me back then? I'm so weak, I hate it!" Kitty cries as tears bubble in the corners of her eyes.

All of you blink in shock. Kitty wouldn't normally say these things unless something really bothered her.

"Ugh! I can't stand it any more!" she yells as she gets off of the cot and bolts out the door.

"What does she mean?"Amu asks as all three of them look at you.

Without a second thought, you explained Kitty's past.

"Wow, [y/n]! Kitty is lucky to have you as a friend." Amu exclaims. "But...it still doesn't make any sense...Why would Kitty say that?" she asks, confused.

"I think I know why..." Tadase mutters, "Do you remember what she said?" the blond boy asks.

"Yeah..." you trail off, pondering your thoughts.

"[y/n]..."

"Yea?"you ask.

"When Kitty's confused, what do you do?" he asks.

"I help her of course!" you answer, waving your hands above your head in frustration.

"That's the problem."

You blink and let your arms fall to your sides, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, shouldn't the teacher help her...and not the smartest girl in school? Ugh, how do I put this lightly..." the 'prince' ponders in thought.

"Put what lightly?" you twitch. Sadly, you're not doing so well for being the 'smartest girl in school'.

"You make her look really stupid...like she can't do any thing on her own. And I think...no I know, that it's the cause of all the teasing that she gets, you know?" Tadase looks at you.

"Yeah...I somewhat overheard some girls in class muttering that Kitty should just die." Ikuto puts in, his eyes narrowing slightly.

The bell rings for lunch. You gasp and bolt out of the nurses office.

"[y/n]!"

While you run down the hall to find your younger friend, the only thought that crosses your mind is, _'I gotta find Kitty!'_

You decide to skip lunch to look for the young teen. As you run past the girls bathroom, you hear crying. You enter the bathroom and look around.

"Kitty?" you call out, hoping it's your missing friend.

No reply, you listen closely and hear a faint whimper. You quiet down and listen.

"Why? Why is it always me that gets picked on?" the girl mumbles, followed by a hiccup.

You glance at the occupied stall, "Kitty...Is that you? It's [y/n]." you nervously tell the person, unsure who exactly it is.

You hear a sniffle, then a hiccup, "[y/n]?"

You smile, "Yeah, I'm here. Come on out."

There's silence for a moment, then a small click is heard, followed by the groan of the rusty stall door hinges. A single blue eye peers out at you from the small crack of the door, "Is there anyone with you?"

You shake your head, smiling kindly at the girl. She opens the door wider and stands in front of you, hair all tussled, eyes puffy and shirt wrinkled. All in all, she looks horrible. Your heart aches for her as you gave her a hug.

"Are Tadase, Amu, and Ikuto mad at me?" the young girl asks.

You smirk, deciding to lighten up the mood, "Yeah, especially Tadase. He's worried sick!" At the mention of the blond 'prince', Kitty blushes, which causes you to burst out laughing.

"Aww! Haha, Kitty's gotta crush on the 'Prince'! How cute!"

The younger girl blushes darkly, "W-WHAT? I do NOT!" her hands fly to her face, trying to cover it up.

You chuckle and grin, "Sorry for making you feel weak and stupid...I didn't know that's what you were thinking. I'm really sorry."

Kitty sighs, then smiles, "Apology accepted."

…

The next thing the girl knows, you have her in a headlock giving her a noogie, "What was that, you shrimp?" you grin evilly, while you laugh your ass off.

Kitty laughs along with you, "You heard me, [y/n]!"

You chuckle and let her go, then place a hand on her shoulder, "Glad I got a good laugh outta you." you grin. "Now, let's get back to-" you freeze as the bell rings to end lunch.

…

"OH, SHIT! GYMNASTICS IS STARTING!" you both scream, and a few seconds later, you're sprinting down the path to get to the gymnastics building.

Unknown to you, alone, dark figure sits atop the school building, his blue tail swaying in interest.

"[y/n], huh?" He smirks, his blue ears twitching slightly, "It seems I now have someone to play with." he says, licking his lips, a small fang glistening from the evening sun. "I may have fun with this one." he chuckles.

Oh, were you going to have the most awkward year of your life!


End file.
